(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a wired mouse provided with a built-in power source module for the mouse to charge and discharge at the same time.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
PC has become a part of one's daily life thanks to prosperous development of information technology by day. Computer software generally available in the market has been mostly put in window for direct selection by clicking the mouse on the monitor of the PC for the item or command to be executed. A computer mouse is now practically a must of one of the peripherals to a computer.
Usually the mouse includes a body comprised of an upper case and a lower case. A left key and a right key are provided on the top end of the upper case to click an option. A trackball disposed at the bottom of the lower case is partially exposed to contact a desktop and the trackball rolls as the mouse moves relatively against the desktop. The rolling movement is converted into electric signals through a built-in circuit in the mouse, and those signals are transmitted together with the command signals generated when the user presses the left or the right key through a cable of the mouse to the PC to achieve selection of option by clicking the mouse.
A wireless mouse transmitting radio signals to a receiver connected to a computer host without connection of a cable as illustrated in FIG. 9 includes a charging box 50 and a power transmission cable 60. The charging box 50 includes a cell tray 51, a control circuit board (not illustrated), and two DC sockets 52. The cell tray accommodates one or multiple rechargeable cell, which can be conducted for charging purpose. The power transmission cable 60 includes a Y-shaped cable 61 and a 2-plug cable 62. Both ends of cables 61, 62 are respectively disposed with a plug 63.
Upon charging the wireless mouse, the rechargeable cell 53 is pulled out and placed in the tray 51 of the charging box 50; and the plug 63 disposed to one end of the Y-shaped cable 61 is inserted into the DC socket 52 of the charging box 50 while another plug 63 disposed to the other end of the Y-shaped cable 61 is connected to the receiver 70 of the wireless mouse and another plug 63 yet of the Y-shape cable 61 is inserted into a notebook 30. Accordingly, the notebook 50 is connected to the receiver 70 of the wireless mouse and the charging box 50 for the charging box 50 to charge the wireless mouse using the power supplied from the notebook 30. Furthermore, both plugs 63 respectively attached to both ends of the cable are inserted into the DC charging socket 52 of the charging box 50 and the wireless mouse to conduct through the wireless mouse and the charging box for the user to operate his notebook 30 while charging the wireless mouse. However, the additional charging box for the installation of the rechargeable cell and the electric connection comprised of additional power transmission cables of the prior art involve more complicate installation, higher production cost, and a mess of cables.